1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration flashlight.
2. Related Prior Art
Vibration flashlights have been incorporated by means of sport shoes or bicycles. The vibrational flashlights twinkle for warning or better indication when the sport shoes or bicycles are moved. In the past, conventional vibrational flashlights employed mercury switches for the flowability and electrical conductivity of mercury. But, the mercury switches must be fiercely shaken in order to sufficiently oscillate mercury contained therein. To cooperate with mercury switches, complicated circuits must be employed. Furthermore, as mercury is toxic, there can be serious environmental problems when the mercury switches are disposed together with used sport shoes or bicycles.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems.